The Monk of Silverpine Forest
by LucyKingM
Summary: 50 years after the death of Garrosh Hellscream began the alliance to rebuild Gilneas. The Forsaken though do not want to lose any ground on the Eastern Kingdoms. A bloody conflict erupted and Silverpine Forest was turned into a warzone. Now many mercenaries and warriors travel to Silverpine in the search for riches and glory. Among them a human Monk from Pandaria named Endou.


**The Monk of Silverpine Forest**

 **Prologue**

It was fifty years after the death of Garrosh Hellscream, the Alliance and Horde became more distant. No cooperation but also a decrease in bloodshed. Both were focused on rebuilding and improving their own infrastructure for their growing population and to prepare for future calamities. Recently the Alliance sparked an interest in rebuilding Gilneas as to impress their own people and intimidate any who would oppose them. This was seen as an act of hostility by the Forsaken who were controlling the majority of the surrounding regions. Under the lead of their queen, Sylvanas, they tried to put a stop to this undertaking, but the other races of the Horde did not want to join in on such a petty dispute. The humans of the Alliance smashed the resistance of the Undead and took over Gilneas and a major part of Silverpine Forest. To prevent further attacks and let them return Gilneas to its former glory they build small villages and military encampments at different strategical points in Silverpine Forest all with different purposes. The locations in the north and the south were heavily fortified to hold back the undead forces from Tirisfal and Hillsbrand Foothills. Around the center of Silverpine there were a few smaller communities of settlers who produced food and and other resources to aid the reconstruction of the kingdom of Gilneas. And the rest were small mercenary encampments who kept the local Worgen under control.

During this time a human monk called Endou was wandering through Silverpine Forest. Most people would have never dared to enter a forest filled with Worgen, Undead and other nasty creatures alone, but he payed those things no mind. Endou must have given a peculiar picture for other travelers he passed on his way. He had rather basic short dark brown hair and a some designer stubble which both were nothing out of the norm for the humans of the Eastern Kingdom but his clothes and other possessions were more unorthodox. The monks legs were covered by a black, pandarian hakama, on his chest he wore a tucked in white shirt and above that piece of cloth, an old rugged orange gi. Also he had some small earrings in the form of a rain drop which reflected the sunlight giving them a nice shining appearance. As weapons he had a long sturdy bo made of oak which had both of its tips covered by metal plating on his back and a rather cheap looking wakizashi on his hip.

Endou was marching forward quickly, as nightfall would be here soon and he needed a resting place. The muddy forest dirt making squishing noises and sullying his hakama as he stepped into it with his thick leather boots. He knew he was close of an encampment or village, he could smell smoke of an oven or a furnace and the path he was walking on seemed heavily used. Endou took a small wooden cylindrical, bottle from his belt. He opened it and inspected its contents "Almost empty" he said to himself before he gulped down the last remains of the refreshing fluid. The wandering monk looked around, Silverpine was a depressing place. The trees the grass the ground all of it felt like it was just rotting away with no hope. Pure despair filled the air. Endou never thought he would end up in a despicable place like this. Pondering, he moved on forward and soon he arrived at the entrances of a small Village called Fidusia.

It was surrounded by a tall palisade and three rather rundown looking watch towers made of wood. The gates stood open and in front stood two guards, engaged in a joyful conversation both of them did not notice Endou approaching. "Hey you two, it`s nice when people enjoy their job but guard duty is kinda important." The guards turned to him with a baffled expression on their face. The monk pointed towards the village " The people of this village depend on you, sou you should better make them feel safe and not abuse their trust." One of the guards, a middle aged man with long brown hair and a face that would better fit a common bandit rather than a warrior started shouting, " Who do you think you...-" Suddenly the other guard, a red haired young looking lad with freckles across his face, made a commanding gesture with his hand and the angry man quickly regained his composure. " Go back to your post Rodar." The man Rodar sighed and with a "Yes, Sir" walked away calmly. Endou began grinning and in a sarcastic voice " So there is some discipline around here I am impressed". The remaining guard said "Please excuse our behavior. My name is Ludwig Tjorsal, I am the magus, head researcher and strategical adviser of the guard of Fidusia" Endou inspected the man of short stature

"You do not look like any Mage I have ever seen." Ludwig was wearing full leather armor and a weaved jacket above his Harness with a multitude of pockets . "Around these parts practical clothes are far more important than you seem to think." Ludwig replied while pointing at Endous hakama. " Also you, Sir, do not look like anyone I have ever seen anywhere". Endou laughed gently" Fair enough. Excuse me I did not tell you my name yet, sadly I do not have any fancy titles but I hope my name will do. I am Endou Burai, a monk from Pandaria."

Ludwig smiled and said " From Pandaria, intriguing maybe , if you ever find the time we will be able to converse about that in the future. Well then you seem like a fine fellow, so welcome to Fidusia. You should be able to get a room at our tavern the "Wild Deer" it is right down the street you can´t miss it." Endou smiled and his mood lightened up " Thank you and have a nice day." he said as he waved Ludwig goodbye.


End file.
